


Hush

by ragnarok89



Series: Femslash February 2018 [22]
Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: Canon - Anime, Canon Era, Characters Reading, Drabble, During Canon, F/F, Fate & Destiny, Feelings Realization, Female Relationships, Femslash February, Femslash February 2018, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gen, Inspired by Art, Libraries, One Shot, Quiet, Rare Pairings, Short One Shot, Silence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 10:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13762329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. She never turned down any quiet time.





	Hush

To Yuzuriha, Arashi always seemed to keep her distance; she was aloof, guarded, and quiet most of, if not, all the time. To be fair, they were both Dragons of Heaven, and she seemed to be the one most in check with her duties, with a silence that was deafening as it was lost from Yuzuriha. Arashi appeared to be sure of everything, always knew what she was doing, and held both elegance and grace. As much as she hated to admit it, Yuzuriha envied that from Arashi at times.

But nothing could say they didn't have a shared destiny, a common goal, to protect everyone in their hearts. Yuzuriha was almost always on the move, restless even. However, she never turned down any quiet time, especially with Arashi. There were times where they just sat and read books together, in silence, the turning of pages and the wind brushing through the trees outside the only things disturbing the air.

They yearned for those moments away from the chaos of what they had become, from the unknown, and the improbability of tomorrow. In all the noise of it, there was no way of knowing, so they took the faded instances of time together and held it tight. Yes, they couldn't be more different, but in moments of peace that were far in between, the calm hush that fell in the room was enough for them.   

 

 


End file.
